


The Last Nine Years

by Cephied_Variable, PlayerProphet



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Comic, Doujinshi, Fan Comics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephied_Variable/pseuds/Cephied_Variable, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayerProphet/pseuds/PlayerProphet
Summary: Emotionally Repressed Supersoldier and Annoying Nerd try, and fail, to talk about their feelings.
Relationships: Otacon/Solid Snake
Comments: 18
Kudos: 66





	The Last Nine Years




End file.
